The invention relates to a female stimulation system for stimulating sexually responsive tissue of the vulva, in particular an erection or lubrication stimulation system. The present invention relates to the infusion of a drug into a female's body in order to stimulate the external genitalia for sexual purposes, in particular to stimulate erectile tissue, such as of the clitoris, the anterior labia minora and/or the bulbs of the vestibule, and/or to stimulate activity of the vestibular glands in order to sectrete mucus into the vestibule, which moistens the labia and the vestibule.
A lot of attention has been given to male sexual disorders including impotency. This has lead to the availability of a number of treatment options for males, including pharmaceuticals such as Viagra. In contrast, there is a lack of therapies for treating female sexual dysfunctions. Female sexual dysfunction such as disorders of sexual desire, arousal or orgasm is a common problem, affecting up to 43% of all women (Pauls et al, Obstret Gynecol Surv, 2005 60(3):3196-205). Both biological and psychological factors contribute to female sexual dysfunctions. Available treatments include psychological counselling to pairs or individuals. Where side effects of medication contributes to female sexual dysfunctions, altering medication or dosage may help. However, there is a need for improved treatment of female sexual dysfunctions.
During sexual arousal of the female, vasocongestion of the pelvic region leads to engorgement of the genitalia with blood leading to swelling of the external genitalia and erection of the clitoris. More specifically, connections between arteries and veins are closed (arteriovenous anastomoses) so that blood which is normally able to bypass the empty spaces or sinuses of the clitoris' corpora cavernosa is retained in the clitoris. In the female, the corpus cavernosa are two paired symmetrical extensions of the clitoris. Enlargement of the clitoris by engorgement of the corpora cavernosa is an important step during sexual arousal of the female since it can increase sexual excitement.
The main vessels supplying the blood to the cavernous spaces in the erectile tissue of the corpora cavernosa are the deep arteries of the clitoris. They are therefore heavily involved in the erection of the clitoris. They give off numerous branches—the helicine arteries—that open directly into the cavernous spaces. When the clitoris is flaccid, these arteries are coiled, restricting blood flow. However, the smooth muscle in the coiled helicine arteries relaxes as a result of parasympathetic stimulation. In their relaxed state, the helicine arteries straighten, enlarging their lumina and allowing blood to flow into and dilate the cavernous spaces in the corpora of the clitoris at arterial pressure. In combination with the ischiocavernosus muscles compressing the veins egressing from the corpora cavernosa, the erectile bodies of the clitoris become enlarged and turgid, and an erection occurs.
The clitoris is highly sensitive. Hand held or other external devices that stimulate the clitoris are well-known. For example U.S. Pat. No. 7,081,087B2 discloses a sexual aid that vibrates. There has been proposed a device for treating female sexual dysfunctions that applies a vacuum or suction to the clitoris. This will create a negative pressure that promotes the engorgement of the clitoris with blood (Hovland Claire, U.S. Pat. No. 6,464,653 B1). In addition, local administration of prostaglandins to the female genitalia in order to treat female sexual dysfunctions has been described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,486,207. Also, the implantation of an electrode that stimulates the peripheral nerves of the vulva has been described in US 2008/0103544.
Erection of the clitoris is accompanied by lubrication of the vagina. The bulbospongiosus muscle assists in the erection of the clitoris and the bulbs of the vestibule, and further compresses the greater vestibular gland so as to secrete mucus into the vestibule so as to lubricate the vagina.
It is the object of the present invention to improve the sexual stimulation of sexually responsive tissue of the vulva in a manner that is convenient for the patient.